Entre as Chamas e o Amor REESCRITA
by Reky
Summary: Quando um demônio se apaixona por uma mortal, a Terra será condenada com A Penalidade.Todos sofrerão e tudo por causa de um Amor sombrio... Universo Alternativo - InuYasha & Kagome, Miroku & Sango.
1. Prólogo: No Inferno

ENTRE AS CHAMAS E O AMOR

POR REKY

* * *

**Comecei a escrever esta Fic em 08/05/2006. Tinha onze anos. Faz algum tempo que percebi que o FanFiction havia 'engolido' algumas palavras e que precisava fazer pequenas alterações – nada muito grande em alguns capítulos. Escolhi do Prólogo até o Nove, pois foram os que percebi haver mais erros. Quando terminar de reescrevê-los, espero poder continuar a escrever essa Fic – ela é meu xodó!**

**Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!**

* * *

_Prólogo – No Inferno;_

A movimentação era contínua lá embaixo. As fumaças negras continuavam a sair das crateras como sempre e os céus ainda eram rubros com nuvens negras. Alguns gritos de dor daqueles malditos humanos podiam ser ouvidos até ali, aonde quase nunca chegava algum som.

Ele observou um demônio chicotear as costas de um humano e soltar uma gargalhada. Sorriu, havia ensinado bem aquele ali.

Naraku deu um suspiro nervoso, porém, ao ouvir a porta de seu escritório ser aberta e uma mulher de cabelos negros presos em um coque entrar no aposento. Sua fronte estava contorcida em uma expressão preocupada e nervoso e Naraku logo se preparou para más notícias.

— O que quer, Kagura? – Resmungou, fixando sua atenção em seus olhos rubros, não nos peitos avantajados e pouco cobertos da mulher.

Ela pareceu não notar o interesse de Naraku nela – se tivesse, com certeza teria lançado um dos seus já conhecidos olhares insinuantes ao superior. Ao contrário, ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, parecendo mais nervosa que antes.

— Más notícias, Naraku-sama. – Ela hesitou por um instante, esperando alguma reação – _qualquer _reação, inferno! – que dissesse que ela poderia continuar. Tudo o que recebeu foi o silêncio. — Um dos nossos fugiu, senhor. Não temos muitas pistas sobre seu paradeiro...

Naraku se levantou de sua confortável cadeira e se dirigiu até uma das paredes de vidros, que davam uma visão panorâmica de seu reinado. Suas unhas transformaram-se em garras e ele as fincou nas próprias mãos, não contendo seu acesso de ódio.

Kagura deu um passo para trás, sentindo suas pernas tremerem.

— Quem? – Ele praticamente rugiu, virando-se para a mulher. Um vento quente bateu em seu rosto e Kagura sentiu seus cabelos caírem por seus ombros, livres do coque que antes os prendia.

— Oyamaki InuYasha, senhor. – Ela gaguejou, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido. Desta vez, não era de excitação. Era de temor. Ela já tivera acesso há muitas das atrocidades que Akumaya Naraku já cometera – não queria jamais ser a vítima delas. – Irmão de Okiyama Sesshoumaru.

— Rá! – Naraku riu, jogando as mãos com garras ao alto. – Claro! Só podia ser parente do maldito do Sesshoumaru! Ah – Suspirou, parecendo cansado. Seus olhos, no entanto, mostravam um ódio que Kagura jamais vira em toda sua existência. – Como esses Youkais cachorro dão trabalho. São filhos de quem são, maldito seja InuTaisho. – Ele pausou, concentrando-se em transformar as garras em unhas humanas novamente. – Você... Por acaso você tem o paradeiro do cretino?

Kagura engoliu em seco.

— Sim, senhor. Ele está localizado em algum lugar da Terra, senhor. – Suspirou, fechando as mãos em punhos. Quem seria tão tolo ao ponto de fugir daquele lugar e ir ao Reino dos Humanos? O destino era a morte, claro. – Alguma providência?

Naraku permaneceu quieto por um momento, passando os dedos pelas têmporas. Então, levantou a cabeça e parecia renovado. A maneira como Naraku sorriu não poderia significar coisa boa.

— Vamos lhe dar um tempo de liberdade, Kagura querida. Talvez ele nos traga boas experiências de lá para partilhar conosco.

Kagura não queria nem imaginar a maneira que as experiências seriam partilhadas.

_**Continua.**_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Sim, eu mudei a personalidade da Kagura quando reescrevi este capítulo. Acrescentei algumas falas e incrementei o ambiente :D Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu realmente preferi assim!

Meu plano era reescrever o Primeiro Capítulo hoje também, mas já são três e vinte da manhã e se meu pai me encontrar aqui, estou ferrada. u_u' Juro que farei o possível para que, até o fim de semana, o capítulo esteja aqui, okay?

Beijos e durmam com os anjos!

E não se esqueçam: REVIEW!

By Reky – 20/12/2009.


	2. Capítulo I: A Garota

ENTRE AS CHAMAS E O AMOR  
POR REKY

* * *

**Demorei, eu sei. Quase quatro anos, mas aqui estou eu de volta. E sinto muito, de novo, por isso. No entanto, hoje quero concluir a promessa que fiz há alguns anos. Espero que até o fim das férias eu termine de reescrever ECA e com que vocês gostem da nova versão.  
**

**Para quem não me conhece, comecei a escrever esta Fic com onze anos. Hoje tenho dezoito e estou na faculdade. Tenho outras prioridades, mas InuYasha sempre será uma parte importante da minha infância. Por isso, honrarei todos aqueles momentos especiais que tive escrevendo essa FanFic e assistindo esse anime.**

**Tenham uma ótima leitura!**

* * *

_Capítulo I — A Garota;_

Ela já não aguentava mais correr. Suas pernas estavam dormentes — se alguém perguntasse, ela não seria capaz de dizer por quanto tempo estivera correndo. Estava desesperada. Com medo. Seu coração estava acelerado, mas não somente pela respiração ofegante.

Quando era pequena, sua guardiã vivia lhe dizendo que o medo era algo irracional. Mesmo que quisesse, você não conseguiria deixar de senti-lo. Até aquele dia, ela nunca sentira medo — no entanto, agora ela sabia que a velha senhora não exagerara.

Olhou ao seu redor. Ela nem fazia ideia de onde havia ido parar. Estava em um lugar escuro e, quando seu olhar se adaptou melhor a escuridão, gelou: era um beco. Como não havia percebido antes? O cheiro não era dos melhores, já que era possível notar pilhas de lixo jogado ali. Arrepiou-se ao ouvir o som de um rato passando próximo ao seu pé e se alojar detrás de um par de pernas viradas em uma posição estranha.

_Céus, o homem está morto, _ela pensou. Onde, _raios_, havia se metido?

O som de passos se aproximando enquanto pisoteavam os sacos de lixo a alertou. Virou-se e pôde distinguir perfeitamente os três vultos que antes a perseguiam. O suor desceu frio pelo seu pescoço, indo parar em algum ponto desconhecido de suas costas.

— Ora, ora... — o vulto mais a frente se fez ouvir. Ela deu mais um passo para trás. — Kagome, por que fugiu de mim, querida? Não é necessário todo esse desespero, você sabe...

A garota olhou para os lados, procurando ao menos uma porta para poder escapar daquele lugar sombrio. Afinal, eles estavam no centro da cidade, em um lugar próximo a dois grandes restaurantes! Tinha de haver uma porta de acesso...! De outra forma, como aquele lixo todo havia parado ali?

De relance, ela visualizou uma porta. Ela parecia estar encostada, mas Kagome só poderia ter certeza se ela corresse até o lugar e empurrasse a porta com toda a força. E foi isso o que ela tentou fazer. No entanto, antecipando o plano que ela havia formulado, o primeiro vulto fez um sinal para que um de seus amigos impedisse sua fuga.

— Droga! – Kagome praguejou, afastando-se quando o brutamonte entrou em sua frente. Ela já estava perdendo a paciência. Não era uma garota medrosa; não fugia de situações complicadas — desafiava-as. Foi exatamente por isso que ela virou-se na direção dos outros dois vultos e grunhiu: — O que você quer comigo, Kouga? Eu já disse a você que não estou disposta a ir para _q__ualquer lugar_ hoje. — _Ou qualquer outro dia,_ ela completou em pensamento.

Mas Kouga apenas riu.

— Kagome, querida... Creio que você ainda não percebeu que eu não irei aceitar _não_ como resposta.

Então, ele se aproximou com passos calmos e lentos dela. Um pequeno sorriso em sua face denunciava suas intenções — ela poderia não querer sair com ele, mas seria obrigada... Ou ele faria algo muito mau para ela.

Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Kagome sentiu suas pernas bambas. Cerrou os punhos, mal acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo justamente com ela; sempre foi conhecida como uma das meninas mais fortes da escola, alguns meninos até chegavam a hesitar ficar perto dela!

Mas ali estava, as pernas bambas, o coração bombeando medo para todo seu corpo...

Aquele momento não poderia se tornar mais humilhante para ela e mais valorizado por Kouga.

Afastou-se dele, dando três passos para trás. E estagnou. Ela estava presa, encurralada. Suas costas haviam acabado de bater contra a parede imunda de tijolos do beco. Agora, definitivamente, ela estava perdida.

Kouga aproximou-se ainda mais, encostando seu corpo no dela. Pegou-a pelo queixo, fazendo-a olhar diretamente para seus olhos verdes esmeraldinos. Oh, como aqueles olhos seriam lindos se não pertencessem a quem pertenciam! Kagome tentou se libertar das mãos ásperas de Kouga, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi morder a parte interna de sua bochecha.

Evitou soltar um gemido de dor. Ah, aquilo era tão humilhante...

— Tem certeza de que não quer sair comigo, Kagome Higurashi? — Kouga falou com a voz tão saturada de desdém que ela sentiu vontade de vomitar ali mesmo. Quem ele pensava que era para chamá-la por aquele nome? Somente Sango, Miroku e Kaede tinham esse poder!

Seu rosto ardeu em chamas de ódio.

— Oras, seu...!

Mas alguém a interrompeu bem no meio de sua frase. O barulho de algo metálico batendo contra o chão desviou a atenção dos quatro que ali estavam. O homem que Kagome jurava estar morto, assim que chegara ao beco, estava se levantando. Meio cambaleante e se apoiando em uma caixa de madeira próxima, ele se pôs em pé.

Sua barba estava crescendo, seus cabelos castanho-escuros estavam na altura da cintura e seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade que Kagome jamais havia visto em seus dezesseis anos de vida: violetas. Mesmo assim, parecia que ele não tomava banho há dias e ela poderia apostar tudo o que tinha que, se chegasse a menos de trinta centímetros de distância dele, ela poderia sentir o bafo de bebida.

Essa foi a explicação mais plausível para aquela sensação de repulsa e o arrepio que percorreram todo seu corpo.

— Ei. — O homem disse, tentando se equilibrar em seus pés a todo custo. Depois de algumas tentativas, ele finalmente conseguiu. — Será que não dá para vocês falarem um pouco mais baixo? Eu estava dormindo aqui.

Kouga revira os olhos, pouco se importando com a nova presença. Voltando-se novamente para Kagome, ele prepara-se para recomeçar a falar quando é novamente interrompido.

— Ei, estou falando com você, _galã_! — O cinismo em sua voz é quase palpável. O ar parece ficar rarefeito naquele beco escuro e Kagome pôde jurar que não era por causa de todo o lixo. — Será que dá para largar a namoradinha? Parece-me que ela não está gostando muito do seu... Uhm, _desempenho_.

Antes que possa se controlar, as palavras saem como que por magia da boca da garota.

— Insistência, na verdade. — E então, percebendo a besteira que havia cometido, leva ambas as mãos em direção aos lábios.

Kouga dá-lhe um olhar repleto de fúria e ela se encolhe ainda mais contra a parede de tijolos. O suor frio ainda desce por suas costas, mas ela já não presta mais atenção aos pequenos detalhes. Afinal, quem era aquele ser?

— Você quer que ensinemos uma lição a ele, Kouga? — Um dos capangas do mesmo fala e Kagome evita dar um salto de susto. Ela achava que eles eram mudos!

O garoto pondera por alguns instantes, mas apenas sacode a cabeça, afastando-se dela.

— Não, nós vamos embora. — Ele diz e, ao notar o olhar surpreso dos capangas e da garota, ele completa. — Terminaremos nossa conversa em outra situação. Eu gosto de privacidade e de não ser interrompido por mendigos.

E, lançando veneno por seu caminho, Kouga se dirige à saída do beco, as mãos no bolso e a cabeça erguida como sempre. Mas Kagome sabia que, no fundo, seu orgulho havia sido ferido.

* * *

Ninguém havia dito a ele como _doía_. Materializar o corpo, quer dizer. É claro que muitos demônios já haviam vindo para o Plano dos Humanos, mas eles não podiam permanecer por muito tempo se não quisessem ser punidos pelo superior.

Ah, mas ele estava ali para ficar o tempo que desejasse. Ninguém mais mandaria nele; agora, ele era livre e poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse.

Mas seu corpo doía _tanto_.

Ele nem conseguiu pensar em um lugar decente para sua chegada, já que a passagem de seu corpo semi-material para o material de agora havia sido mais dolorosa do que ele jamais haveria imaginado. Acabou indo parar em um beco fétido e escuro, no meio de um bairro qualquer de uma cidade grande qualquer de um país do qual ele nem sabia o nome.

Mas ele estava no mundo dos humanos e isso já fazia tudo valer a pena...

A não ser pelo fato de que ele estava praticamente incapaz de se mover.

Um suspiro atrás de si o tirou de seus devaneios e ele se virou para encarar a garota que continuava fazendo-lhe companhia – mesmo que ele não soubesse o por quê. Sem dúvida alguma, aquela menina sentia que havia algo de diferente nele; algo desconhecido, mas completamente instigante.

Ela não era muito alta, a garota. Na verdade, ele não daria mais do que 160 centímetros para a jovem que possuía longos cabelos negros e intensos olhos cor de safiras. Ela o encarava com um olhar duro, porém curioso – fazendo com que todas as perguntas ali existentes ficassem claras como água para ele.

Então, ela abriu a boca. Uma voz doce, que só não soava como a voz dos anjos porque, bom... Ele _odeia _anjos. No entanto, a voz da garota só o fazia ter vontade de ouvi-la cada vez mais.

— Muito obrigada por me ajudar... – Foram as palavras proferidas. Imediatamente, sentiu que ela estava contrariada por ter sido salva por ele, mas que era humilde o bastante para perceber que não teria se safado das garras daquele lobo fétido se não fosse o desconhecido desmaiado no beco. — Já faz algum tempo que Kouga vem me atormentando. – Ela revirou os olhos, impaciente.

— Ah – ele suspirou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos cumpridos e desalinhados. Eles não deslizaram nem três centímetros antes de encontrar diversos nós em seu percurso. O garoto gemeu. — Nome decente para um lobo fétito. Kouga, hein?

— Sim – a menina cruzou os braços, estranhando toda aquela situação. — Kouga Ojiyamaka. Ele é da minha classe na escola e... – franziu o cenho. — Espere aí, por que estou contando isso a _você_?

Ele bocejou e se espreguiçou, sentindo a coluna estralar. _Outch!_, pensou, _isso dói mesmo!_

— Uhm... Pelo que entendi, seu nome é Kagome, não é? – disse, ignorando sua pergunta.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, querendo sair daquele beco escuro o mais rápido possível. Afinal, porque aquele cara todo destrambelhado estava puxando papo com ela?!

— Sim. Kagome Higurashi, cachorro pinguço.

O garoto deu um meio sorriso. Ah, aquela garota era interessante. Sem dúvida alguma!

— Prazer, Kagome Higurashi. Meu nome é InuYasha Oyamaki e é _muito bom _estar nesta cidade.

_Ah, se era..._

_**Continua.**_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Sim, eu também mudei a personalidade da Kagome quando reescrevi este capítulo. Na versão original de ECA, neste capítulo ela não passava de uma pobre donzela em perigo, tímida e tão educada que até o InuYasha estranhava! HAHA. Quis torna-la uma mulher de fibra, como muita gente por aí, inclusive como a Kagome do anime (: Aquela personalidade sem sal, um tanto inspirada pela Tohru Honda de Fruits Basket, talvez, não combinava com toda a agitação dessa história.

O InuYasha precisa de alguém forte e que saiba passar por todos os desafios que ele carrega em sua vida, não concordam? (:

Só lembrando a quem começou a ler a Fic agora: eu estou reescrevendo ECA do Prólogo até o Capítulo Nove, que são os que acredito que estejam com mais problemas. Por isso, encontrarão uma diferença ENORME entre a escrita deste capítulo com os próximos, okay?

E não se esqueçam: **REVIEW**! Eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam!

Beijinhos!

By Reky – 18/01/2013


End file.
